Daughter of the Sea
by whackadoodle100
Summary: Amelia's been through a lot and decided to run.She runs into two people who take her back to Camp Half-Blood. She quickly discovers her faomous brother Percy Jackson and decides she will have to do something to make a name of her own. There is a problem on Olympus and Percy is already preoccupied with another quest. She decides to take on the quest. Will things go from good to bad?
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 Amelia  
I had been running for three days now. From what, monsters, my stepdad and my mom, from my old life. I was tired of the funny looks that people gave me and the hushed tones people used when I walked by in the hall. I knew I couldn't stay. I didn't belong here. Before I tell you about my adventure so far though, I might as well tell you my name.  
My name is Amelia Beuadare **(A/N: her last name is pronounced bodare)** and I am fifteen years old. I am ADHD and dyslexic, but, back when my parents actually cared about me they got me classes to help me overcome my dyslexia and now I love to read. In my past, things were never easy. It seemed I could never go to one school more than twice if I was lucky. I didn't have any friends, but that was okay with me. Lately though, things had gotten strange. I was getting into more fights and I kept seeing things in the distance that no one else seemed to notice. My parents thought I was crazy and tried sending me to a therapist, but that was the day I left.  
Now here I am, somewhere in Vermont. I desperately needed to find shelter and food. As I looked up, I saw an abandon house. At least it looked abandon. I walked over and knocked on the door, but it just creaked open. Normally, I would have been suspicious, but I was too tired to think. I set my things down and started to explore.

Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction so please feel free to leave a comment or criticsm. I appreciate the criticism to a certain degree. No flames! I already have the first few chapters written so I should be posting frequently! Again Please leave a review!


	2. The Not So Abandoned House

I sensed something was wrong as soon as i walked through the door. "Hello?" i called. No one answered. That's wierd, i thougt. The living room was the first placed i checked for any signs of life. the furniture was torn and worn out. i could make out the silohoutte of a lamp, but when i pulled the chain, the light didn't come on. i walked into the next room, the kitchen. it looked like a regular kitchen, but i cou;d tell it had been out of commision for a while. i saw a light switchand this time when i flipped it, the light turned on.i scavanged for food in the cabinets and came out with a soup can, some slices of bread, and a small orange juice carton. I kept looking and found a pot. After numerous accounts of trial and error, i finally got the stove to turn on so i heated up the the soup. After i polished of part of the soup, a slice of bread, and half the orange juice carton, i continued my "tour" of the house. As soon as i left the kitchen, a light flickered on upstairs. I could have sworn that no one had been there before. I picked a knife that i found and crept up the stairs...

Nicos POV  
Grover and i had been chasing the stupid killer sheep all across Upper Manhattan and into Vermont. When the sheep finally stopped, we were in front of an abandoned house. Before i could kill it, the sheep disappeared in a puff of smoke. Grover looked like he was about ot pass out. "Sit down." i told him. chasing the sheep of doom had made me tired too. Just before i dozed off, i saw a light go on in what seemed to be the the kitchen window of the house. Event though he was obviously tired, i woke Grover up anyway. "Food." he mumbled.

"Dude,wake up." I pushed him a few more times.  
Finally, his eyes fluttered open. I showed him the light coming from the kitchen window. Grover's eyes went slit goat-style the way they do when ever he gets nervous. It creeped me out, but i didn't tell him. He started sniffing the air.  
"What is it ?" ?I asked.  
"Do you smell that?" he said.  
"No, is it like a demigod or monster or something?" I asked, starting to get worried. What excactly was in that house?  
Grover's face started to mold into a look of unease. "That smell, why is it so familiar." I heard him say under his breath. What is he talking about?  
"We need to get inside that house. Now." Grover said urgently.  
" Why? What's in there?" I questioned. The look on Grover's face told me it was something important.  
"I'm not sure," he replied, " but it is definetely something powerful." He got up and started walking towards the house.  
"Wait up!" I yelled. He didn't stop. Now I was sure that Grover knew something big was going on. The only time Grover ever walked this fast was when they served enchiladas for dinner at camp.

^.-^.-^.-^.-^.-^.-^.-^.-^.-^.-^.-^

When we reached the fornt door, i felt something strange. I looked around, expecting to see someone peeking out from behind a bush. Nothing. I had a bad feeling about this place. Before I could stop Grover and tell him ny suspicions, he went inside. I had no choice but ot follow him. The first think I noticed was the girl. She had light brown skin with eyes a mixture of blue and purple. Her long, brown hair fell over her shoulder in a single braid. She had on a white hat that reminded me of the one my sister Bianca used to wear. She wore a perriwinkle shirt with dark faded skinny jeans. She also had on black combat boots and a dark purple hoodie.  
"Who-who are you?" she stuttered. "Why does he have furry legs?" She asked, looking more terrified than before.  
"I'm Nico Di Angelo," I told her, seeing as how she didn't look like much of a threat, "and this is Grover Underwood."  
"Are you going to hurt me?" she asked.  
"No, i don't think that's necessary." I answered.  
She seemed to relax a bit.

OK, there is more to come! next will be grover's pov!  
See ya soon!


	3. I'm a what?

**Ch.3 Grover"s POV**

Once Nico showed me the light coming from the window, I picked up a demigod scent. It was strong and powerful it seemed so familiar. I couldn't figure out what exactly it was, but I knew that it was coming from the abandon house and I had to check it out.

"We have to go inside that house." I told Nico. Before he could respond, I started walking towards the door. When I reached it, I caught another scent. This scent was different though. it smelled like...an old monster? I wasn't sure if my nose was tricking me because I didn't think anything that old would be here. As soon as Nico reached the porch, I could sense his emotions change from confused to worried. Since I am a satyr, I can sense things like people's emotions. I opened the door and walked through before I could change my mind. I knew I had to go in, no matter what I had to find out what that smell was. When I walked in, the first thing I noticed was the girl.  
"Who-who are you?" she asked, " why does he have furry legs?". Okay, she's not mortal, she can see my legs.  
"Hey!" I said offended. Oh right, she doesn't know yet.  
" I'm Nico Di Angelo, and this is Grover Underwood." explained Nico.  
"Are you going to hurt me?" she asked.  
"No, I don't think that's necessary."Nico replied.  
She relaxed at that statement.  
"Good, so why does he have furry legs?" She asked remembering her previous question. (A/N: dejavu much? XD)  
"My legs are furry because I am a satyr." I declared.  
"A satyr like those half-man half-goat mythical creatures from the Greek myths."  
"I am not a creature!" I huffed.  
"Grover, calm down. She doesn't know yet." Nico said.  
"Um, I don't know what?" she questioned.  
"You know those Greek myths?" I said.  
"Yeah, the gods and goddesses like Poseiden, Zeus, Hades and the rest."  
"Um yeah...they aren't myths."  
"What do you mean they aren't myths."  
"I mean those Greek gods and goddesses are real."

**Amelia's POV**

The gods are real? What is he talking about? They're just myths right? No way they could possibly be real. Well saytrs weren't supposed to be real either...no no, the gods aren't real.

"Think about it, the gods are supposed to be immortal right?" Thunder started to rumble in the distance.

"Sorry, jeez." he mumbled.

"Yeah, so what does that have to do with anything?" I asked, answering his question with a question.  
"Do you know what immortal means?" he asked.  
"Noooo." I said usimg my best sarcastic voice/ face combo.  
"Well it means-" he started.  
"I know what it means!" I shouted, interrupting him.  
" Oh well, if the gods are immortal, were do you think they went after the fall of Ancient Greece?" More thunder.  
The boy in the back that had came in with goat boy just rolled his eyes.

I started to understand what he meant. Well, actually, now that i thought about it it did explain all of those things that had been happening to me lately. All the monsters that had been chasing me, well i thought it was just me going crazy, but appearantly not.

* * *

The gods are real? What is he talking about? They're just myths right? No way they could possibly be real. Well saytrs weren't supposed to be real either...no no, the gods aren't real.

"Think about it, the gods are supposed to be immortal right?" Thunder started to rumble in the distance.  
"Sorry, jeez." he mumbled.

"Yeah, so what does that have to do with anything?" I asked, answering his question with a question.  
"Do you know what immortal means?" he asked.  
"Noooo." I said usimg my best sarcastic voice/ face combo.  
"Well it means-" he started.  
"I know what it means!" I shouted, interrupting him.  
" Oh well, if the gods are immortal, were do you think they went after the fall of Ancient Greece?" More thunder.  
The boy in the back that had came in with goat boy just rolled his eyes.

I started to understand what he meant. Well, actually, now that i thought about it it did explain all of those things that had been happening to me lately. All the monsters that had been chasing me, well i thought it was just me going crazy, but appearantly not. But why was he telling me this? It's not like any of this had anything to do with me, right?

All of a sudden I heard a low growl coming from upstairs. The boy in the back stood up and pulled something out of his belt. The thing he was holding looked like a sword. Its edges were sharp and it looked as if it could kill someone with a single swipe. When he held the sword up, I felt the air drop 10 degrees.

Goat boy straightened to, but unlike his friend, he seemed really really scared. His eyes went slit and he started sniffing the air. All of a sudden,he stopped sniffing the air. His eyes widened and he began to back away.

" Grover what's wrong?" the boy asked. Goat boy just continued to back away muttering, "Impossible, that's never happened before." I wanted to follow him and run away, but the growl had frozen my legs in place.I saw the boy start going up the stairs.I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I started following him instead. I tried to turn around but it was like I had no control over my body.

When I reached the top of the stairs, I saw what was the growling noise. It had the body of a very large dog. When I say very large, I mean like horse large. Its ears were square and it had forked tail. It didn't seem very friendly, in fact it seemed as if it wanted to tear me apart.

For a scary moment, there was a deadly silence. Then the thing jumped towards us. The boy charged it, but the thing was to powerful and it knocked him aside. I ran over to him to try and help, but he seemed to be unconscious. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to sit in a conner and cry, but I knew that would get me killed. I looked back at the boy and became filled with rage. Seeing someone who was just trying to help me hurt made me furious. At that moment, something came over me. There was a bright light, and the next thing I knew I had the boy's sword and I was charging the dog. A few seconds after, goat boy came in. I heard him say something like, "Her eyes, they're glowing."

The dog must have sensed I was distracted because he took the opportunity to make a pretty nice sized gash in my arm. In a final attempt, I slashed at the dog. It fell to the ground a few seconds after I did. I heard hooves coop over to me. Goat boy looked at me in bewilderment, but before he could say anything, I passed out.

When I woke up, there were 2 guys standing over me. The weird thing was that one of them had flurry legs and hooves. Even though I got a major headache, I sat up. That's when it hit me. Everything that had happened was real. The Greek gods and goddesses were real. Somehow, all of that had something to do with me. It was enough to make me almost want to pass out again, but goat boy wouldn't let me.

"We told you our names, but you never told us yours." he said. Since they had tried to help me, I supposed I owed it to them.  
"My name is Amelia, Amelia Beaudare." (A/N:I changed her last name. It's pronounced bodare.)  
"Well Amelia,if you don't mind, we would like to bring you to our camp."  
"I am not supposed to-" I started. Before I could finish my sentence,goat boy grabbed my hand and held onto the other boy's shoulder.  
"Here we go!" he shouted. All I saw after that was black.

**What happens next? **  
**Was it good? Was it bad? Any request (if so pm me about them) **  
**Thank you guys for waiting so long. The twist and a hint is the monster is Egyptian! If all of this seems rushed or confusing please let me know by pming me. Since you guys wanted longer chapters I smushed a bunch of my original chapters together and made this one. Please leave a review! It would make my day! If this chapter isn't long enough than, well lets just say I am going to have a lot of work to do. Constructive criticism is always welcome! Love you guys and you all deserve cookies! (::) (it's whaterver flavor)**


	4. A Whole New World

**I'm back! I now, it took forever, but I am here now. It's another one of the smushed together chapters, but this should be the last one. Sorry it took so long, being sick has finally allowed time for me to get this chapter done so I hope you guys like it! Oh and I decided to get some cool facts from this book called Weird but true 4 and have Annabeth say them along with the disclaimer so here it goes:**

**Me: Go ahead Annabeth!**

**Annabeth: Okay guys! Did you know:**

**the universe is flat**

**Fire trucks were originally painted red because that was the cheapest color**

**Laid end to end, all of the IPads and IPhones sold in one year could stretch around the Earth**

**Some lobsters are electric blue?**

**And the disclaimer: **

**Annabeth: Sadly, Ami doesn't own anything except for a few characters and the plot. **

**Me: This is very true. Now on with the story!**

**Amelia **

I stumbled coming out of the darkness and fell flat on my face. When I got up I saw that goat boy was running off to what seemed to be a strawberry field. I turned to face the boy next to me. "What happened? What was with all of the blackness? Where am I? Who are you again? Why are you wearing all black? Did someone die? Did I die? Please tell me i am not dead-" I was talking and spewing questions on rapid fire when he interrupted me.  
"Slow down. To answer your questions," he exagerrated the s on the end of questions "you have just experienced shadow travel. I know, it can be a little rough the first time around. You are at Camp Half-Blood and I am Nico Di Angelo. I am wearing black because i feel like it and no one is dead." He finished, taking a short breath.  
"What's Camp Half-Blood?" I questioned  
"Camp Half-Blood is a training camp for demigods." He answered.  
"What are-" I started, only to be interrupted by the boy.  
" Why don't I take you to Chiron. He'll explain everything."  
Before I could reply or ask anymore questions, he started walking down the hill we had landed on. Since I was in a place I was unfamiliar with and the boy seemed to kow pretty well, I followed him.

We stopped infront of a large blue barn house. The boy walked to the door and started knocking. An elderly man in a wheelchair came over and opened the door. "Are you the new camper Grover was telling me about?"  
"Um, sir I never signed up for a camp."  
"Sign up." he chuckled. "Dear, you don't have to sign up for this camp."  
"Really?"  
"Really. Nico would you mind showing, um what's your name?"  
"Amelia sir, Amelia Beaudare."  
"Would you mind taking Amelia and showing her our little video presentation?"  
"Sure Chiron." The boy said. He then turned towards me and said, "Follow me please."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the video was finished, I was sure of one thing, I would never be the same again. I had never in my life seen anything like it, and I never wanted to see anything like it again. Ever. That video was…ugh, I don't even want to talk or think about it. When I walked back into the room where the man in the wheelchair was in, who I assumed was Chiron, I saw a girl standing next to him with a paper in her right hand. She was wearing an orange shirt with a black pegasus on it that said "Camp Half-Blood". She had on dark faded skinny jeans and blue and purple converse. Her hair was in a sloppy ponytail, but she seemed pretty nice. "Amelia, meet Mia Cruedelo, Daughter of-" Chiron hesitated for a moment and the girl shot him a worried look. "Never mind. I will let her tell you that if she wants." At that, the girl seemed to relax. Then she turned and faced me and said, " Would you like to start your tour now?" I had been lost in thought so I didn't hear the first time. She waved her hand in front of my face. "Huh?" I replied. She sighed before repeating her question again, "Would you like to start your tour now?"  
"What? Oh yeah umm, sure." I said.  
"Well come on, we don't have all day!" With that, she spun on her heel and started walking back outside. I had to sprint to catch up with her because this girl was a fast walker. When I finally caught up, we started our tour at Thalia's pine. It was a beautiful pine tree that Mia told me was the base for the magical borders that surrounded the camp. As we moved past the volleyball court I heard her say some things about how the camp never had rain, but I was to awe stricken to pay attention to what she was saying. We passed the woods and the cave of the oracle, and Mia continued to explain while I continued to not pay attention. Finally we stopped in front of the cabins. We started at what Mia said was the Hera cabin. It was plain, white, and simple, but there was an elegant atmosphere around it. Almost motherly. It made me feel like coming in and sitting down for a nice home-cooked meal. I had to resist the urge because Mia started moving to the next cabin. Each cabin was beautiful and unique. I was speechless as I passed one after the other. (A/N: there are going from goddess to the Hermes cabin and so on…) When we finally reached the second to last of the god cabins (Poseidon's cabin) I got a urgent feeling. It was like something was pulling me towards the cabin. Unable to resist the urge, I went inside. The first thing I noticed was the mess. There were green boxers hanging on one of the bed posts and socks all over the floor. The laundry basket was overflowing with clothes and…other things? On the bed table, there was a fish bowl with a small beta fish in it. The weird thing was, it seemed to be looking straight at me. Out of the blue, I heard a voice in my head._ A new mistress! A new mistress!_ was all it said. Then it disappeared. I heard footsteps entering the cabin. I turned around to see Mia walking in with a stern look on her face. "You shouldn't be –" she started. Then her face was bathed in a sea green light and her jaw dropped in utter surprise. "I gotta find Percy." was the last thing she said before running out of the cabin. I looked up, and above my head was a floating hologram of a trident. It slowly faded, but my surprise and confusedness did not.

**So The next chapter is in Percy's Pov. I already have it, but putting it on this chapter would just be bad. I will post it in a couple days so as not to rush things. Please leave a comment! Love you guys!**

**~Ami**


End file.
